Changeling Child
by Half Saiyan Half Human
Summary: Unofficial Sequel to Extra Cargo. Trunks is nine years old and has lived in a broken spaceship with his father, Vegeta, his whole life. He has never stepped outside his home and is constantly training. What happens after he accidentally escapes the only place he's known his whole life?This story takes place after the Androids defeat the Z-fighters and have taken over the world.
1. Trunks

"Don't like Father no more..." I sniffled as I wiped my tears. Dirt and dust stuck to my fingers and I crawled. Was going to go back to where he doesn't let me. I don't care if he smacks me some more. Can't help it if I can't focus my energy if he'd won't stop yelling at me. He won't be able to reach little me from in here.

I cried more hateful tears and couldn't help but feel my stinging, ugly cheeks. Hurt bad when he smacks me in the face! I shivered as I remember of what he said he'd do to me if he found me crying in holes and cracks again. Wasn't supposed to hide in little ole holes. Father doesn't want me to escape our home. Probably because he likes smacking me so much. He just says I'd get killed by some stupid, lousy monsters if I run off. Don't get it. He hates me so much, but he doesn't want me to die?

I don't see why Father don't just go and kill them off if he's so scared. It's silly how Father thinks sometimes. Says he's the strongest in the world, but is afraid of stinky, green brutes! Once I'm big and tall like Father, I'll be the one hitting _him_ his snarly ole face! I'll eat lots and lots and soon I'll grow as tall as the ceiling. I'll take my big strong foot and smash Father into the ground with it. I'll laugh as tears stream down his face like mine whenever he hurts me bad. My big fist will tear out the ugly door that I never had walked through before and I'll smirk like Father does as the beasts run and cry to their caves. They wont' know how FAST I am, though, I'll snatch one of them up in my fingers and rip their horns out and shove it back into their skulls.

I stopped myself for a second, 'getting distracted' as Father says. Do those monsters even have horns? Actually, I don't remember ever seeing any monsters. Has Father been lying to me? He must be lying, like I do when I pretend to do push-ups when he's not looking.

"Stupid man!" I shouted, mentally adding another reason to my list of why I hate Father. Quickly, I clapped a hand over my mouth, forgetting that he could hear me. Wet tears made it hard for my hand to stay and my hand made it hard for me to breathe. Nose was always too stuffy to suck air through. Just as I always do when I make too much noise, I waited soundlessly until I made double sure that he wasn't around.

Slowly, I let out a long sigh and my hand from my mouth. A fuzzy tickled the back of my hand when it hit the ground. My eyes fell down to a tiny, baby bug trying to sneak past me. I growled like a wild animal and made my best scary face at it. Smack! Dust flew up as my hand smashed the little nasty critter.

"Dead, dead, dead!" I whispered with a voice that made me sound tough. Didn't like bugs. Reminded me of myself. Tiny, disgusting, and no good. No good for nothin. Always broke things. Couldn't punch one little wall without it breaking into baby pieces. Couldn't eat without food getting everywhere. Wasn't my fault that the food Father gives me is so messy! He just doesn't know how to make clean food. When I run, I always trip over everything. My hands didn't know to punch right and my finger bones broke. Used up so many bandages that Father permanently ties them on my fists. Four times I've made Father have bloody noses. He doesn't like it as much as I do. My nose bleeds sticky and gooey and I like to squishy the red goop between my fingers. Anyways, maybe Father don't want me to go outside because I'll trip and break all my bones! "Clumsy" is what he calls me.

"Lean forward and put your weight into it, Trunks! Put your anger into it and let go! Forget about breaking things!" Father said back when I was trying to transform into a Super Saiyan. Father can turn into a Super Saiyan snap fast.

"I'm not big enough, Father! Too small! I can't go Super Saiyan, not enough energy in my tiny body!" I shouted to him over the roaring sound of energy swirling around me.

"You won't fail if you don't expect to! If you do this Trunks, I will give you that thing you've always wanted to see!" He yelled to me. I thought about it for a moment, then with a loud screech I powered up the highest I could. Don't remember what happened after that. Woke up the next day in my big ole bed with Father looking at me with sad eyes and saying I passed out. Don't know what I passed out to make him so sad. At that moment, I began to cry. Not for him but for myself failing because I knew he still wouldn't let me see the thing I wanted.

Hated myself for breaking it the first time. Picture of someone called 'Mother'. Don't see why he cared about it so much, a lousy picture of some dumb pretty lady. The day I turned seven years old he told me he would show me it. First time he let me hold it, I dropped it to the ground, ground, ground and the glass shattered. Forgot that my hands were sweaty. I remember I looked down at the floor with big eyes, too shocked to realize what I had just done.

"I... I didn't..." Before I could say sorry for what I did, he pushed me into the wall so hard that 'Pop!' my shoulder popped outta my arm socket. It hurt so bad that I crumbled to the floor. Father grabbed the picture off the ground and stared at me with mean, black eyes. He didn't even help me up like he usually did when he hurt me bad.

"What's the matter with you? Worthless piece of trash! I should have known better than to let a freak kid hold it!" I closed my eyes shut and tight. I only heard his boots hit the ground as he stomped away. Felt bad that I broke it. Made me feel bad when he said that. Didn't like being called names. Didn't know why he hated me so much and hurt me over a picture. Don't even know why Father does anything. Wish he would look at me as much as he does to that pretty lady in the picture.

Probably because I'm too small. Weak. Why did I have to be the one that had to train to be some crummy 'Elite Warrior' like he constantly tells me I'm going to be? Wasn't Father strong enough? I realized that I_ was_ a freak kid. Always wished my hair was as black as Father's eyes and my eyes as dark as his hair. Why did mine have to be some ugly, clown purple? Why were my eyes silly and blue like the girl in the picture? Wasn't no girl!

Father had strong arms and legs that made him handsome, while mine looked like knobby sticks that wanted to bleed. Or maybe it's because I can't turn gold and pretty like he can turn Super Saiyan. Always wore yellow clothes 'cuz I though I could trick him into think I was Super Saiyan. Needed time to think about to to turn my eyes emerald green like him, too.

Chilly breeze caught my back and broke me out of my thoughts. Turned around and looked out of the cracks. This hole was special and that's why I hid in it the most because of them baby cracks. Could look outside and feel what it feels like. Had to keep this more secret than the others or Father will scold me and make me do ki training (which I hated the most of all our training practice) all day and all night. Nothing ever makes him sleep, but not for me. I'll go to sleep the second I laid down.

Outside, it was turning pretty. Orange and pink. Friendly colors. That also meant it was time for night to blanket our home in the darkness. Father says those are the safest times since the monsters are sleeping so he makes trips outside of our home to 'check on things'. Didn't care what he had to check on as long as he came back before the monsters woke up and stared at me with big red eyes through our windows. Anyways, time to go.

My joints cracked and popped as I shifted my body to escape from my hole. Must have been spending hours in there because every bone in my body squeaked when I moved. Was more happy than when I hopped into the hole. Always was after I thought about stuff when Father wasn't around to make me do work and recite battle tactics over and over until my lips were numb.

I wiped the dust off of my clothes and made sure I didn't look as if I was where I was forbidden to go. Around this time was when Father went out to do 'who knows what' outside and I couldn't help but watch him go every time he left. Always wondered why he went out with his usual neutral looking face and came back with shadows and sadness on his face.

I walked out of the 'Cap Room' which had the best hiding places and down the hall. The incident from earlier slipped back into my mind as I shuffled down the hall. Started to get mad at Father again. My cheeks grew more sore as I thought. Had to get revenge this time. Had to stop crying and being a baby. When I reached the end, I carefully peeked past the threshold and into the gravity room. There was Father, slipping on his last white boot with the nice gold tips. Can't wait until I grew big and strong enough for them, I thought. I didn't move as I stared at him from the hall.

"Trunks, stop spying on your father. I always know when you're looking at me, boy." I jumped when I heard him speak. Didn't say nothing back. Wanted him to know I was mad.

He groaned. "You know the drill, son. Don't break anything while I'm away. Don't press any buttons when you get bored. When I get back I expect to see you drenched in sweat from all the workouts I showed you." His foot fell on the last word and he was ready to go. He got up and began to come towards me. Slowly, his eyes grazed down to mine. His stare made me think twice about the whole revenge thing. Always had trouble keeping promises to myself. Stared right back at him and prayed for him not to bring up why I was gone for so long. After a long time glaring at each other, his eyes seemed to soften. "... yes, sir..." I replied with a sigh.

Another moment passed and he turned his back to me and began to walk out. His gloves tapped a few things into the register computer next to the big bulky door."_Ssss" _It hissed out as it slid open. Out he went and with a clank the door shut tight.

*a/n: Wrote this out of my happiness for Friday. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


	2. Home Alone

_Train, train, train, all day, day, day. _I sang along in my brain as I went down on my 500th one arm push up. Barely any time had passed since Father left and I expected to have the whole house to myself for several hours. Hope he brings something for me to play with this time. Didn't have anymore toys that weren't broken in bits. If I didn't break them myself, Father would had. I remember my favorite one. A plastic blue truck with a big ole' 'C' on the side of it. No one ever told me what it stood for though. Don't remember much things, but, I remember a happy old man gave it to me. Haven't met very many people. This old man had a fuzzy purple mustache that tickled whenever he held me. Didn't like no fuzzy ole' mustaches. I've asked Father about the weird memories I had of these people. Some of them included a funny blonde lady who smelled like gingerbread and cookies. She was good because she made me lots of food. But that's all I know of her.

The strangest little memory I got was with Father. The day was dark and sad with rain making me wet. Father walked towards someone. Must've been hurt since they were lying still on the ground. Father said something and crouched down for a long time. I stopped crying and stared. Don't remember why, though. Tried to get help from him and asked him why I was remembering all these stupid things. Told me they were just dreams and I shouldn't talk about them anymore. Can't help it when I know that the ole' man had the same hair as me and when I know the blonde lady was called 'Grandma'. I missed them. Feels stupid and dumb to miss something that's not even real. I wish they were real so they can take me away from this stingy house. Tired of looking at white walls with machines stuck into them. Wanted to fight monsters so I could sever their hellish faces and put them on display for all my friends to see. Probably would need friends first.

As my nose grazes the cold, tile floor on the next push up, my first bead of sweat drops off a strand of my hair, ending my train of thought. By the time I finished another 40 push ups, the second droplet falls. Bored now. Hate looking at the ole white, clean floor. A little boy like me don't deserve nothin' clean. With my free hand, I wind it back and tighten it into a small fist. In a blur, I punch down hard into the floor. Pieces of tile fly up and skim my face. I blink and staring back at me is a cob web of cracks newly scarred on the tile, matching the other dozens of cob webbed cracks. I smile, glad to see another pretty thing broken. Nothing deserved to be pretty for me.

I take a few moments when I think I forgot something."Oh, crap!" Wasn't supposed to be destroying things when I'm bored again! I need to take note of things more often or else Father will not be happy when he returns. Better find something to hide this obvious shattered floor. I shake my head to get the strands of hair from sticking to my face. I turn my head sideways as I get up and see the forbidden door. Perfect. I smirk to myself and narrow my eye brows to mimic my Father's. Wanna play pretend now.

I get low to the ground with all fours. I'll call this game 'Kill the Prey!'. My dirty, unclipped nails stab into the floor and my toes squeeze against it. "Gawr!" I roar. Haven't decided what monster I am yet, but my prey is the door. It's time to scare it off it's hinges so I can go out and eat ugly brutes so Father won't have to hate me no more. My lips part and stiffen to show my set of pretend fangs as I slip into my imagination. Slowly, I lurch my body back, ready to pounced for the kill as the room becomes a infested jungle.

"Let me out, damned door! Or I'll eat you! No mercy!" The last one is my favorite saying of Father's. With a vicious growl, I lunged myself forward. My feet slapped the ground and I hopped up with my hands. Without knowing I accidentally jump up too fast and plow my face into the metal hunk of a door. I couldn't help but cry out and I'm on my back the next second with my hands cradling down on my busted face. Felt my recently heal, split lip had re-opened. Father always said I can't control my own strength. Won't admit a door is stronger than me, just won't!

It felt worse than earlier. It felt like I had bruises on my bruises. Tears immediately streamed down my face and I couldn't stop them. Shouldn't play like that anymore. Carefully, I pulled myself up and I was sitting on the ground. "Feel pain later, feel pain later..." I said out loud to myself. I finally had my eyes open enough to see the damage I'd expected to see after that much pain. Blood blurred some of my vision as it seeped into my eyelids, but I clearly didn't do as much damaged to my 'prey' as I thought I would. Nothing but my own blood stained that cursed door!

My fingers fluttered up to my temple and I realized I split it from the bolts sticking in the door. Fleck of gore still glued to a nut. My thoughts switched to cleaning it all up. Got a special talent for cleaning up things when I'm under pressure. I lift my shirt up over my head and wrapped it around my hand. I pat and wipe the mess off my face first. Scurried towards the other end of the room and grabbed up towels in my arms from the workout bin. Smeared the rest of it unto my towels. After around ten minutes of clean up, I turned to find hiding places for my messy towels. Won't want to answer Father if he ever found these. I slid into the doorway of the waste room. The own room with a mirror that I knew of. Dropped what was in my hands so I could see into it. Staring back at me from the glass was an even uglier Trunks! Skin around my eyes and cheeks matched my hair, purple and bruised! A scab was forming over my lip. How was I going to explain my face to Father? Not good at making up excuses. Just will think about it later. Don't like to worry about things much.

a/n - Thanks for reading. I had more, but decided to put it on in the next chapter. Please review c:


	3. New Friends for Trunks

_Tap, tap, tap_

A strange sound invades my sleep. Heavy and slow. There's a pattern to it. I feel drool seeping down from the corner of my mouth as I raise my neck. My head pulsates and I get a sharp pain in my eye. Forgot about my accident earlier. I'm sore, but still glad for the pain. Makes me feel like a fighter. My arms and legs feel stiff on the mattress.

I realize I've only been sleeping for a couple hours when I see the darkness outside. Won't be long though, until sun comes up, big and orange, creeping over the horizon. Father will be back soon. Miss him. Don't know why. I feel strange. Must have not noticed the feeling when I woke up, but now it's a clear nauseating sensation inside my tummy.

_Tap, tap, tap_

Scared now. I climb from my bed and a pang of dizziness over encumbers me. I clench my palm to my forehead in an attempt to make it steady. I force my eyes open. Outside, through the window above my mattress, I see something that made shadows creep and slip across my bedroom walls. Someone is on the other side of the wall. Using my most favorite, but restricted talent, I float my body upwards to get a better view outdoors. Father doesn't let me fly a lot. Hasn't since I clunked my head on the ceiling too many times.

A startled yelp catches in my throat. I slap a hand over my mouth. With only the late evening meal yesterday resting in my stomach and being barely awake, I struggled to see. A short distance away were two silhouettes. One was looking down at it's shoes. The other stood in a way my Father did whenever he wanted to be most intimidating. More scared now. Something is way off. The sickening feeling in my belly rises and rises until it reaches my throat. Now I could tell they were quite strong. Hadn't had a clue why I knew that.

"Nothing is here!" said one of them, it's voice coming clear and loud through my window. I held my hand tight over my lips to make sure they couldn't hear me back if I made a noise. Sounded _female_. Which means the other one was male. I knew this from what Father had told me (which wasn't very much) about things outside of these containing walls. Says there's two kinds of us in the world. Males and females. Boys and girls. Women and Men. Didn't understand why two things had so many different names. All I knew was that was a boy, like Father. Had to be tough. Girls had to be pretty. Gross. Told Father that I didn't like females. They sounded stupid and lazy. He smacked me and told me I shouldn't say that. Told me 'Mother' was a female and she could be just as strong as any man. Shut my mouth after that when I felt his glare burn at me for insulting _women_.

The other's head rose up to look at the female. "You know damn well there's something here. You don't remember what Vegeta said all those years ago? It's better to play it safe and _contain_ this rookie now." She scoffed.

"Oh, shut up, Seventeen," Her hand fluttered up into her hair. The moonlight above them shone unto her face which I only saw for a quick moment. Little by little, my hand fell from it's grip at my jaw. I was shocked to see her face. Girls really were pretty! Dazzling cerulean eyes. Her face was flawless. No wonder Father didn't like me to insult such pretty things. As quickly as I saw her face, her hair swept back unto her face, hiding her once again.

"Are you stupid? There is no chance in hell he actually went through with it. Why do you think that, anyways?" Who was she talking about? My thoughts quickly faded as I forced myself to pay more attention to why they were here. Vegeta. What was that? They continued to argue as I thought. Suddenly, wheels began to rotate in my brain and I realize Vegeta must be those monsters Father is always complaining about! Good thing they were on our side. Should go and talk to them.

I let out a loud breath I didn't know I was holding in and a fog sprayed against the window. The silhouettes pivot their heads in my direction. Oh, crud.

"Did you see that?" says the woman. I freeze, hoping they would look past me.

_Tap, tap, tap _

The man began to walk towards me, steady and stolid. On his fifth step, he was out of the shadows. I intake a sharp breath. There was something off about this man. He looks too much like the woman, but still looks like a man. His eyes were meaner, but just as blue. His hair was dark, even though the woman's was very light and pale. An oddly calm look stretches across his face and, surprisingly, at the same time he looked dangerous. Didn't think talking to him was a good idea anymore. Even more strangely, he began to smile, and still, his mean eyes didn't change.

"Hello," He stopped when he got a few feet away from my window. Behind him, the prettier one followed. Said nothing back. Don't think I ever talked to anyone before, other than Father. Good opportunity to show him how cool I was. Gave him a gnarly face with my eyebrows narrowed and my lips curved down.

"Not a big talker, are you?" He said. Finally at his side, the woman stood. Her arms slightly widen from their position at her chest. Surprisingly, she looked even more shocked to see me than I was to see her. Didn't like it. Knew she thought I was ugly. Began to get a temper, as Father calls it, and my fists tighten at my sides.

"Stop lookin' at me like that!" I shouted at her through the window. As if she didn't even hear me she stared on. Her head faintly swiveled towards the man.

"Do you realize who thi-" His hand flew up and nearly smacked her in the face. The staring contest we weren't having finally broke from her sight and her face cringed in anger at the man. She slapped his hand out of her face and went back to how she looked earlier.

"Trunks, is it?"

I jumped back in the air a bit. How in the world did this stranger know my name?! My head began to feel worse as I grew more mad. Didn't like that he thought he was smarter than me. Gotta gain back respect.

"And you must be a dumbass! I'm not Trunks!" I snapped at him, flecks of my spit splattered the window.

The man seemed to be fighting the urge to freak out on me, I always saw the same face on Father when he was training me to become a Super Saiyan. The female's eyelids shut a little closer together and her glare hardened. Wasn't scared of them. I'll knock both their heads in.

"Calm down, kid. We're your friends." The man softly said up to me. The woman latched onto his arm and pulled him back.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Clearly annoyed by his partner's uncertainty, he shoved her off. I saw his eyes stare into her, giving the I'll-explain-later look. I began to calm down my anger as he said, but my suspicion climbed abruptly. Was mad at the woman for not liking me. Wish she'd like me and think I was handsome. Guess now was my chance to impress them.

"Don't like how you two donkeys treat me. I'll go out and kick both your butts if you don't bow down to me!" With that I raise my fist so they both could see it and smashed a dent through my wall. I gave them a scary smirk when I saw them both with wide eyes. Couldn't help but giggle. Hope they didn't hear it.

"That's his son for sure..." The woman uttered. Did they know Father? The must have if they knew I was someone's son. This must mean they really were our friends. The man closed his slightly parted lips and his eyes floated back to me.

"You know Father?" I blurted out. The female swiftly swung her head at the man. Don't know why. He looked at her and smiled. Then back at me. He nodded.

"Wow! You two can spar with me!" I was excited! Two new friends. Never had friends. Only Father. He wasn't a friend, just a trainer is what he tells me. Friends are supposed to hug, high five, and have cool handshakes. The closest thing I've had to those from Father were a choke hold, a twisted finger, and my wrists bounded underneath his foot. Close enough. I looked back at them, wondering why they didn't seem excited.

"Can't open the big door right now. But Father will be back any minute! Just wait and he'll let you play with me!" Wasn't so sure about the last part, but still. The woman lifted her body from the ground. Just like I could do! I watched her with curious eyes. How in the hell...? Never would have known so many people knew how to fly! She gave me one last side glance and spoke to her company.

"I'll meet you back at home. Keep your energy low." And with that she flew up and up. Couldn't see her go, but heard her rocket off. The dark haired man cleared his throat. Wonder why she left?

"Ahem..." He once again caught my gaze. "You said your Father is coming here?" He pointed to the ground. I gave a quick nod and smiled. Worry seemed to glow in his eyes. "You can't tell him we came here. You must not tell him anything about us. Yet." Confused. Why couldn't I?

"Father don't like me keeping secrets!" I shouted, crossing my arms. Must have had to go to the bathroom because he seemed kind of jumpy now.

"Look, Trunks, if you promise to keep us a secret for a little while, I'll promise to tell you things. Things about your father." I smacked my face against the window in excitement and he took a step back.

"You know stuff about Father? Tell me!" I begged, my breath causing heavier fog to collect on the cold glass. He shook his head.

"We will be back. But you need to promise not to say a peep to him. Promise?" He began to rise in the air as well.

"Promise...?"

And after a short smirk and nod, he soared off.


	4. Escape

I open my eyes. My reflection stares back at me, frowning. My bedroom is freezing and it's even colder by the window I look into. On the other side of the glass was where my friends from the night before should be standing. Left me all alone. Should listen to Father when he says, "Don't trust anyone." They broke their promise when I kept mine. A familiar wave of sadness floods my emotions. Been waiting so long for them that I need to drag a chair against the wall so I could rest from hours of floating in the air.

"Fine," I shout at my reflection. "Fine! Leave me! Don't care!" My nose starts to feel hot and tears begin to sting my eyes. How stupid can I be? I burrow my face in my hands and cry. I'm not going to _ever_ make _anyone_ a promise _ever_ again! In my mind, I begin a check list of all the people I wanted to hurt ten times as much as they hurt me. The dark haired man, the pretty blonde woman, the mouse I found that used to tickle and crawl in my shirts who died, and Father. Always he found new ways to mess with me. But I can't forget the passiveness in my father's voice from last night.

\\

When Father came back from his 'vacation away from me' (Which I began to believe it really was) I was training stances, thinking on and on about my new playmates, along with excuses for when Father returned. Stance and position practices didn't usually make me huffy-puffy and sweaty, good excuse to tell him that I was doing that the whole time when he came back. I remember when the door's air pressure released and opened for him to walk through. Wasn't expecting what I saw.

Light was now slowly seeping into our windows. Morning had finally come. Before me, the metal door closed with a steady hiss. In front of me my Father stood. Exhausted and broken. Beaten and crushed. Like someone I've never met. Never would want to meet. Physically, the man I've known my entire life wasn't hurt, but the look in his eyes made up for it. Dark, sad... fear?

What had happened?

I couldn't stop myself from staring at Father. My eyes trailed after him as he strode past me, not even noticing the self-made bandage on my forehead, and made his way to his personal room. Shouldn't ask him what happened. He's never told me what he does out _there_ anyways, though I have a feeling it's not good. Wanted to cry now. Always wanted to cry. Hate myself when I act like a baby! Needed to be stronger and be a real fighter, as Father forces me to know. No time to act like a scared little boy. Only time to train.

Before he slid into the door, I clear my throat. "Father?"

He doesn't face me, but stop before going out of sight. "Yes, son?" He surprisingly answers, his voice hollow. A pang of guilt slaps me in the face. Didn't hate father no more! Did he over hear me yesterday when I yelled? Gotta apologize and quick.

I jolt my head forward, "I'm sorry!" My voice cracks, making me sound even weaker than I already was. I pressed my palms to my eyes to stop anymore tears from pouring out. Without thinking, I automatically continue, "I missed you, Father!" I sniffled. "Don't really hate you. Just was mad!" Regretted everything I said once it poured outta my mouth. Knew I'd get in deep crud for saying something as ridiculous as that! Had a problem with saying things I shouldn't and breaking things I shouldn't whenever my emotions spilled out from my lips. Father tells me it's crucial, especially, to keep my feelings numb. This seemed to always result in me letting hell break loose on myself whenever he went away. Which was why Father insisted I didn't break anything. Too many scars too count and the majority were caused by my problem.

For an instant, I thought I saw Father cringe his fist. His head turns my way, then he looks away.

"Trunks," I looked up from my wet bandaged hands. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again." Father ordered flatly. He stepped out of my sight and pushed the door closed behind him.

Didn't hear a peep out of that room for the rest of the day.

Was so confused! Hated being the dumb one in the room. My mind immediately rewound itself to what the dark haired man told me. "I'll promise to tell you things. Things about your father."

At that moment I started to realize there was more to my Father than what I've known. Maybe even things I don't even know about myself.

\\

_Tap_

Didn't see them land, but I heard the sound of it. I stand a little taller and gaze out the window. Through the glass I see the two of them.

"What's your damn problem?" I ask with irritation. Inside, I do my best to mask my bolt of happiness. They actually did come!

"Me?" The man mocks, pointing to himself. I ignore his sarcasm.

"You were supposed to come hours ago," I say with my voice rising. "It's already night and Father left!" I cross my arms, imitating Father, and made sure they saw. "Now I can't go out and we can't play!" I glare at the two of them. Getting annoying how they won't answer me. I open my mouth to scold them some more, but he holds up his hand.

"Okay, kid I get it. Sorry for being 'late' or whatever you called it." He apologizes. I give him a curious look. The woman stands behind him, a hand planted on her hip, and she still hasn't said anything. A realization gently nudges into my mind. I haven't asked for their names yet.

"So what should I call you, Dark-haired-man?" I say, now floating in the air. "Seventeen, kid."

I look over at the woman, who was now studying her nails. "What about the lady?" I ask, nodding to her. He opens his mouth to speak, but she speaks instead, "Eighteen." She flatly responds, not looking up.

"Uh, ain't those numbers? I didn't ask for your age!" I shout at them. Seventeen bites off a chuckle. He looks up from side to side, as if someone else was supposed to be here, then scans the sky overhead. "I think we're safe to talk here." Seventeen says to Eighteen. Oddly, he takes a look back at me and smirks, his teeth shine in the dim moonlight outside.

Past him, Eighteen seems to straighten up. Can't tell if she wants to be here or not. Wasn't liking how they completely ignored what I said, but I don't mind it as I wonder why they seemed so suspicious of something. Monsters, perhaps.

"I heard you say your Father was gone, but it'd be best if you come out here, Trunkster." He urges. I can tell he's trying his best to talk to a little boy like me without sounding as if he was patronizing me. I shake my head.

"Can't." I simply tell him.

"Why not?"

"Are you stupid?" I ask, wondering why he doesn't know about the forbidden door. I see him hold back a snappy comment. Probably isn't used to someone like me.

"Well, uh, could you tell us how to get you out here?" Seventeen asks through his teeth. "And I might add without destroying anything." says Eighteen. I put my finger to my lips and think. I already have an idea floating in my mind, but I'm not entirely sure about it.

"Got an idea, but..."

"Come on, kid. I don't think we'll have much 'play time' if you won't tell us how to get you out of there." He impatiently says. Seventeen waits for me to tell him, a growing annoyance showing on the young face of his. I loose my train of thought and begin to study his face. Thin, shining, blue eyes. Straight and black shoulder length hair. I can see the twinkling of his golden pierced ear. Looked too much like Eighteen. Wonder why?

Seventeen conspicuously clear his throat. My mind snaps back to the conversation.

"Oh... Huh, what were we talking about?" I ask, dumbly. Now Eighteen stands next to her 'duplicate' and shakes her head in her palm. "Distracted much?" She mumbles to Seventeen.

"Alright, Trunks. Focus on what we need to figure out," He looks me in the eye. "do you know if this ship has anymore exits?"

"Ship?" What was he talking about? Wasn't no boat! This was my home. I give him a confused look.

"Erm! I mean your house," He corrects himself. "Any little doggy-doors you could slip out of?"

I decide to tell him my idea, "Okay, don't tell Father but..." I explain to him about the holes that I hid in. I suggested that I could probably crawl way, far back into one of them, but he would need to break the rest of the way through. They agree on this plan.

I take a minute to myself and think. I'm actually going to go outside? I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO GO OUTSIDE. I punch my fist into the air and jump with it. For all I've known, beside my memories with the mustache man and 'Grandma', I never have touched the outside. Not even an inch. Any feelings of guilt for betraying my Father's rules were smothered away with my feelings of adventure. Oceans, miles and miles of open area, trees, animals, and maybe I might meet more friends, like Seventeen and Eighteen. Real friends. My heart beats quicker as I slip into my imagination of sailing through the clouds. Could I ever have the courage to find Father and ask him to fly with me? Yes, maybe it was possible. Very thin chance, but still, I could work on my persuasion skills. Sometimes could almost I persuade him to give me an extra serving of a meal, if I impress him enough during training.

"Think Vegeta would notice?" Eighteen asks on the other side of the wall with the hole. My mind shifts back to the plan in action. I bend down and continue my descend into it. I hear a _thump. _"Asshole, that could have hurt!" She scolds. Then I hear a shushing from Seventeen.

"Okay. You hear me, kid?" Seventeen calls from the outside.

I nod and say, "Sir, yes, sir!" like one of my army men toy soldiers used to say over and over. "I like your attitude, champ." He chuckles. "Stay back, I'm going to punch through." In an instant the guy has his right fist sticking a foot away from my face. Holy, crud. I hope I can hide this gaping hole before my father returns. A long draft hits my skin. I can't help when a menacing giggle chokes through my lips. My time has finally come. I have been freed from my cage by my friends.

I drag my knees until my head pokes outside. It's dark, but the moon lights up what I can see.

"Holy crap, I'm outside! Gee thanks, you're almost as strong as Father!" I yell at Seventeen with glee. Now I lift myself out of the hole. I stop for a few moments. Am I really getting away with this?


	5. His power level, it's over 9000!

"You've never been out of that ship? Err, I mean house." Seventeen asks me.

We're all standing a distance away from my home, sitting on broken chunks of cement with metal wires sticking out of the sides. They wanted to take me further out, but I didn't want to worry about Father coming home to find me missing. I'm dumbfounded and I constantly look at the building. I never wouldn't have known it'd look this bad, as if it's been through a war. A motley collection of broken building and such are shattered around us with plants growing on them, like a disease.

Seventeen clears his throat and my mind jumps back and realize he was talking to me the whole time. "So, how have you lived this long?" He asks.

"I dunno," I say stupidly. I look back up at him, leaning against the bark of a dead, but still standing tree. I clearly see he's annoyed with my answer. Sitting ten feet away, Eighteen lays cross legged on another cement chunk. Still I can't tell whether or not she likes me as much as Seventeen does.

We've only been out here not even thirty minutes and I already want to go back inside. Would have had more fun if they weren't too tired to play with me. I fold my knee up to my chest and begin thinking to myself of stuff we could all do as I pick the dark, dry scab on my knee.

"Said you'd tell me about Father." I take my eyes off of Eighteen and stare back up to Seventeen. I could tell he was thinking deeply about something else as he glared at my home.

"Well, what would you like to know?" He finally answers without looking down. I put a dirty finger to my lips and think. Well, there was a lot I didn't know about Father. And about myself too.

I can't think of one right away and say, "Why doesn't he like me?" I admit that sometimes Father makes me think I hate him whenever he hurts me and my feelings, but I don't mean it. Inside, I know all I really want is to make him proud to have a son like me.

"Why don't you ask your dad?" He replies. Dad? What's that?

"Is that a type of food... Dad?" I say slowly.

He gives me a crooked look and faces towards his blonde friend. After a short moment of silence she picks up her head and realizes he was waiting for her to answer.

"Have some common sense, Seventeen. It's clear that Vegeta hasn't taught he much more about life than fighting, eating, and shitting," I narrow my eyebrows at the last word. "I bet you he doesn't even know who his mom is." Eighteen finishes and lays back down. Mom? I'll ask them about that word later, too.

Seveteen snorts, his light blue eyes close. "You're right. My mistake, Trunks."

Can't tell if they're making fun of me or not. I push myself off the hunk of cement and land on the ground."Vegeta? You two are trying to confuse me, ain't ya?" I place my knuckles on my hips, like a cool fighter would do.

Thin laughter tinkles from Eighteen. "Seriously? This brat doesn't even know who Vegeta is?" The laughter slowly dies away as Seventeen and I narrow our eyes at her.

"Eighteen, can you, like, shut the hell up?" Seventeen frowns at her. I frown as well. Feel stupid and dumb now. Was I supposed to know what a Vegeta was? I don't care. Let them laugh at my face, I'll kick their butts if they push it.

Seventeen flashes a smile down to me. Something in my brain told me I could trust him better than Eighteen, even though she was pretty and everything. Now that I think about it, Seventeen doesn't look real ugly either. Maybe even pretty in _boy_ standards. Wish I was handsome like Father and Seventeen. He playfully shoves me in the shoulder.

"Hey, sport, don't listen to her," He nods his head her way. "Lets see... Well basically Vegeta is..." He pauses. We both stand together in silence for ten seconds.

"Ain't you gonna tell me?" I impatiently ask.

"I'm deciding."

"I'll decide for you: You're gonna tell me now or I'll pinch you!" I snarl at him clenching my jaw.

"No, silly, I'm deciding _how_ to tell you not if I should tell you at all. Note that you might get confused a bit." Seventeen ruffles my purple hair.

I hear Eighteen again as she leans off her spot and struts over to us. She sets a pair of almond-shaped eyes on me.

At first, I only see her pale lips in the moonlight as she walks, not paying attention to anyone else. I gaze back up to her bright eyes and they squint in annoyance.

"Vegeta is what you called your 'Father'," She says with an attitude. "And he's in trouble. Very bad trouble."

What she said sticks in my mind for a long time. Trouble? Oh, crap! I know how it feels to be in trouble and it's not a good feeling.

"What do you mean 'trouble'? Is he hurt?" I ask with concern. They both open their mouths to answer, but are too late before I spill out more questions, "Can I help? How do you know he's in trouble? Oh, no! He's not coming back home, is he? Could you guys help me find hi-"

"Slow down there, cowboy," Seventeen says and pushes himself off the tree. Again, he uses words I've never heard before. Cowboy? "One question at a time."

Eighteen sighs. "All you got to know is that we're here to help, Trunks. Just don't. Tell. Vegeta." She said her last sentence spaced out. I open my mouth to ask another question, but her hand flies up to my face and stops me.

"No more questions about it." She says. I figure I'll give it five more minutes and ask then. To get their minds away from this, I change the subject.

"Like, where are your guys' fathers?" I randomly ask.

"We don't have a father anymore." They answer sharp and simultaneously. Something says to me that I shouldn't ask anymore about it.

"Okay, then," I spit out in the same tone they used. "Are you two like best friend or somethin'? Is that why you two have the same haircuts?" I laugh as I finish.

"Hardly," Eighteen rolls her eyes.

"We're twins." Seventeen follows up.

"Oh, so like, you were made in the same factory? Wow." I say, shaking my head.

"Fantastic. Is that what Vegeta told him when he asked where babies come from?" Eighteen looks over at her _twin _ with a lazy voice.

I open my mouth and answer for myself, "Not! Babies come from eggs," I close my eyes thinking about the spider egg sacks I used to pop and smile. "I've seen it myself."

They ignore me. "Anyways, Trunks, could you do me a favor?" I open one eye and look up at him.

"If you tell me what my father is in trouble for, then yes." I challenge.

"Oh, back to before, I see?" He responds. Beside him, his twin sister glances at him. "Fine, I will."

"No way, Seventeen." She hisses at him, clamping his arm. Seventeen returns the look as if saying _d__on't worry_.

I brush off the my suspicion, thinking they might have a good reason not to tell me right away. Knowing Father, he'd get into deep crud if he was in trouble at all.

"I'll give you an answer once you agree to my favor."

"Okie-dokie." I say with little effort.

"I'm sure your Father has asked you to do this before: Power up to your fullest for me." He orders.

"Are you a fool? Vegeta will sense him if he powers up." Eighteen punches his arm.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Will you let me do my own thing for five seconds? Vegeta probably constantly senses him. One big climb in power level won't worry the Saiyan." He shoves her aside with a grunt.

I nod and plant my shoes into the ground. Biting my lip in concentration, my fists tighten and my eyes shut to blackness. "Here we go..." I say, my voice quivers. I take a couple breaths. Remembering what I always do and what Father showed me before I power up to control myself I count in my mind.

_One._

My energy drops in my tummy, I can feel it. I turn off any outside disturbances and all I hear is my blood moving in my ears now.

_Two_.

I can sense pebbles and rocks around me lift off the ground. A dim light begins to slice through the darkness I see.

_Three._

I give out a shriek. My eyes burst open and I see the familiar blue aura surround about me. I can see flashes now and I feel my hair flying up all around me. It's not exactly Super Saiyan, as my Father says, but a good place to start.

"Holy shit..." I hear one of my friends say.

"Are you reading what I'm reading...Seventeen?"

"His power level... Damn, Vegeta wasn't fucking around all these years."


End file.
